Lasciati al buio
by SarahSmith1
Summary: Deve esserci un motivo per andare avanti. [Vietnam, prigionia in guerra, riferimenti a tortura]


**Questa è una traduzione di Left in The Dark di Mickleditch, lo trovate in questo forum**

Clausola: L'A-Team e tutti i personaggi appartengono Stephen J Cannell e agli Universal Studios.

"Raid su Son Tay" aveva detto Hannibal.

L'unica lampadina che rendeva impossibile il sonno quando eravate arrivati, finché la pura e semplice fatica vi sopraffaceva al punto tale che avevate imparato a scivolare dentro e fuori da qualcosa che somigliava a quello stato, era dietro la sua testa. Sberla si spostò sulla branda, abbastanza perché la sua figura la oscurasse per un poco. Iniziava a piovere, poteva sentire i primi battiti della pioggia sul tetto. Latta; in estate trasformava la stanza in una sauna. Era peggio quando pioveva, l'aria come il puzzo denso di un acquario. L'aria che giungeva attraverso i due fori di ventilazione in cima al muro aveva il puzzo dell'acqua stagnante delle risaie e del marciume della giungla. Vegetazione selvaggia fuori, sudore e merda dentro. A volte ti sembrava che i tuoi polmoni si riempissero, come se non stessi respirando aria ma una sorta di zuppa.

Sberla non riusciva a cogliere alcunché nell'espressione di Hannibal. Tutti i prigionieri, là, si aggrappavano a qualsiasi cosa potesse in qualche modo convincerli che la liberazione fosse imminente. C'erano quelli con una teoria secondo cui qualsiasi miglioramento nelle razioni - cubetti di cagliata di fagioli, una tazza di porridge dolce - significava che l'esercito nordvietnamita cercava di migliorare la loro salute prima di liberarli. Uomini smunti e itterici quasi finivano a scazzottarsi insistendo di venire messi all'ingrasso.

Potevi trasformare qualsiasi cosa volessi in una ragione per cui non saresti rimasto lì più di un altro mese al massimo. Come loro fossero la sola cosa che i nordvietnamiti avessero da offrire in cambio se volevano porre fine alla guerra. Come da un giorno all'altro Johnson avrebbe ricominciato a bombardare.

Sberla, Hannibal pensa di poter dire qualcosa a quel ratto di una guardia e farti avere un'altra coperta, devi solo dirglielo tu di persona e dirgli quanto stai male.

Ho ricevuto un biglietto da questo tizio oggi, Faccia da Sberla. È stato nella cella accanto al Matto. Pensa che con lui abbiano finito. Uscirà da un momento all'altro.

Dovevi trovare un qualche genere di incentivo, un modo per voler vivere tu stesso o voler far vivere qualcun altro. Solo alzarti e muoverti. Tutti si sforzavano di farlo quando qualcuno era davvero giù. Sberla si umettò le labbra. Erano spaccate. Ray aveva detto qualcosa su quando il corpo è disidratato, esso ritira i liquidi dalla pelle. La pelle cadeva loro costantemente, come scaglie di formaggio chiaro.

"Liberazione del prigioniero?".

I piccoli muscoli intorno alla bocca di Hannibal si contrassero debolmente. "Quattro mesi dopo che i vietcong li hanno trasferiti. Suppongo che in realtà intelligence militare sia una contraddizione in termini".

"Quanti musi gialli hanno preso?".

"Cinquanta!.

"I nostri?".

"Una caviglia distrutta" aggiunse Ray.

Sberla chiuse gli occhi per un minuto. "Murdock lo sa?" Disse.

Hannibal annuì. "Se non lo sa ancora lo saprà. Anche se dovessi farmi gettare anch'io in isolamento e farglielo sapere tamburellando lungo cinque celle per arrivare a lui".

Hannibal aveva passato un mese in isolamento. Un piccolo muso giallo magro detto La Zecca era venuto da loro tutti i giorni, dicendo loro che Hannibal era diventato un traditore, che loro stavano discutendo proprio in quel momento del buon trattamento che avrebbe avuto per aver venduto i suoi uomini, finché PE infine non l'aveva fermato schiantando la testa della Zecca contro il muro. Loro lo avevano pestato a sangue per quello, ma la bocca della Zecca aveva fatto loro più male dei bastoni di bambù. I vietcong sapevano sempre trovare il modo di infilarsi sotto la loro pelle, la cosa che ogni uomo non poteva sopportare di sentire dire, cosa li abbattesse solo un po' di più.

Ci vollero loro circa due settimane per capire che Sberla e Murdock avrebbero fatto e sopportato qualsiasi cosa pur di non essere separati, e una volta che lo ebbero compreso i musi gialli avevano un punto debole che poterono colpire più e più volte. A volte prendevano uno di loro quando volevano qualcosa dall'altro. A volte prendevano comunque Murdock per cercare di ottenere da lui delle informazioni poiché era un pilota. Chi erano i membri della tua unità. Quali erano le tue tattiche aeree? Quando hai fatto spionaggio per la CIA? Tra un interrogatorio e l'altro lo chiudevano nel buio totale. Quando tornava aveva perso la cognizione di quale giorno fosse. In fondo al suo letto c'erano dei ceppi. Quando eri legato non potevi nemmeno sottrarti alla tua merda, te la facevi addosso.

Sempre: Noi siamo vostri amici. Non abbiamo l'ordine di uccidervi. Ora le vostre condizioni sono brutte ma ci penseremo. Quando capirai gli errori nel vostro modo di pensare otterrete più cibo. Quando avrete imparato la verità tornerete alle vostre famiglie.

La fame prendeva il controllo del tuo corpo e dominava la tua mente. Alcuni uomini inventavano menù deliziosi nella loro immaginazione. Il cibo, sempre il cibo, fino a un punto. Oltre, stranamente, nessun appetito, perché non avevi sufficienti vitamine per avvertirlo.

PE sapeva che erano tutti uguali riguardo al cibo. Iniziò a far sgattaiolare la metà del su pasto - quel brodo verde acquoso che tutti chiamavano erbe, e il pane - nelle tazze di Sberla e Murdock, perché loro erano quelli più gravemente malati. Conteneva molto spesso grossi insetti e merda di ratto. Mangiavano tutti anche quello.

PE era il più grosso del campo, una montagna nera luccicante. A lui serviva più energia che al resto di loro, gliene serviva molta per sopravvivere. Quando il suo grasso corporeo si consumò lo lasciò muscoloso e con un aspetto atletico, ma alla fine i suoi muscoli dei quali andava tanto orgoglioso iniziarono anch'essi a scomparire. Quando Murdock realizzò quel che PE faceva rifiutò completamente di mangiare, e alla fine Hannibal li fece mangiare uno alla volta, sedendo davanti a loro e fissando uno sguardo instancabile sul cucchiaio che si muoveva dalla coppa alla bocca. A quel tempo Sberla era stato già colto da una grave dissenteria, e Hannibal aveva portato il cibo fino alle tavole di legno sulle quali dormivano e lo aveva imboccato personalmente, e nello stesso modo gli lavava i vestiti.

"Il matto avrà bisogno di tutti noi quando tornerà, Sberla. Più di tutti, avrà bisogno di te".

"Se mi dessero ancora un po' di iodio. - disse Ray - Soltanto un po' di iodio per le cose peggiori - e per le dannate pustole". Lui e Hannibal ne avevano avuto più di cinquanta in due nell'ultima metà di quell'estate. Quando le lesioni si aprirono e il pus si seccò aveva incollato loro i pigiami alla pelle. Neanche a Sberla era piaciuta molto la sua. Lo iodio non era stato più dato perché un paio di tizi di un altro campo ne avevano usato un po' per scurirsi la pelle così da sembrare vietnamiti prima di tentare la fuga.

Nel kit di Ray c'erano garze, medicazioni per le ferite di guerra, siringhe di morfina. I medici potevano essere licenziati se perdevano la morfina. A volte fregava una sacca di fisiologica da una stazione di soccorso locale. Ora tutto ciò che aveva erano strisce strappate di pigiami neri per bendare le lacerazioni e metà delle teiere d'acqua che ricevevano giornalmente per lavarle. Il suo carattere peggiorò man mano che i vietcong lo rendevano più impotente, sputò loro in faccia, a differenza di Hannibal, che si fece furbo, e da Sberla che si trincerò in un silenzio brutale. Quando scoprirono che era un medico lo fecero lavorare su turni nella sala medica. Dopo che ebbe rovesciato un secchio di brodaglia sui piedi di una delle guardie, lo percossero spesso quasi quanto Murdock.

Hey dottore! Hey dottore! Dopo guarisciti! Guarisciti bene!

Ray aveva sistemato le costole di Murdock con le dita un paio di volte quando loro lo avevano riportato Murdock dopo un interrogatorio. Di tanto in tanto le costole si spostavano di nuovo e Ray le risistemava.

Murdock guardava Sberla dall'altro capo della stanza mentre Ray lo faceva e sorrideva debolmente. Sembrava essere lontano per gran parte del tempo. A volte Sberla sentiva di perdere la presa su Murdock, che lui gli scivolasse lentamente tra le dita, e più cercava di tenerlo lì più velocemente l'altro scivolava. Quando Sberla pensò che non gli fossero più rimaste lacrime era la sola cosa che ancora gli facesse venire voglia di piangere.

"E se stavolta glielo avessero fatto mettere per iscritto? - diceva - Se l'hanno messo per iscritto e gliel'hanno fatto firmare?".

"Gli diremo che va bene così. - diceva Hannibal. C'era un tono duro nella sua voce "Gli diremo che va bene e che ha fatto bene".

"Lo farà crollare".

PE si avvicinò loro, al pallet di legno che serviva loro da branda. Alcune delle stanze, invece, avevano dei blocchi di cemento. "Non crollerà. Perché se uno di noi crolla, lo faremo tuti. Quindi non andrà da nessuna parte e non lo farai nemmeno tu, o cadremo tutti come pedine del domino, uno dopo l'altro".

Forse non era il dolore subito a far crollare le persone, pensò Sberla. O forse era un tipo diverso di dolore. Il tuo corpo aveva bisogno di sentire dolore, per tenerti ancorato alla realtà, per impedirti di andare alla deriva. Era il dolore di essere chiuso in gabbia, di vedere la tua unità soffrire e non essere in grado di combattere per loro, della nebbia nera che era la tua mente che cercava di convincere il tuo corpo a lasciarsi andare. Presto sarebbe arrivato l'inverno. Le celle erano fredde a Natale quanto erano soffocanti il Quattro Luglio. Non c'erano mai abbastanza calorie nel cibo da cui ricavare calore.

Quando si ammassavano sul loro pallet, loro cinque, spalla a spalla, ne avevano un poco. Appena sufficiente per sopravvivere. Ma era abbastanza.

"PE?" Disse.

"Si?".

"Ti piacerebbe se oggi mi alzassi?".

PE si avvicinò e lisciò i capelli di Sberla. "Si. Mi faresti davvero felice".


End file.
